This invention relates generally to devices for heating liquids, and more particularly to a portable electric device for heating relatively small amounts of liquid in the home or office. Alternative embodiments of the present invention are suitable for use as a vaporizer, or for installation directly in a water line.
Traditional heaters use either of two methods to heat liquids. Some heaters use a flame fueled by gas or some other combustible substance to heat a vessel containing the liquid and, by conduction, the liquid contained therein. These flame-type heaters heat relatively quickly and may allow for some control over the speed and degree of the heating by increasing or decreasing the size of the flame. Other heaters pass an electric current through a resistive element which is in or near the liquid. The electrical resistance causes the heating element to heat, subsequently heating the liquid. Electric heaters, while safer to operate than flame-type heaters, typically provide the user with diminished control.
Both of the aforementioned methods have disadvantages for heating relatively small amounts of liquid in the home or office. For example, the flame method, while heating quickly, presents obvious dangers to the user and his environment by the use of an open flame. For this reason flame-type heaters should never be left unattended and require constant monitoring during even casual use. In addition, an external source of fuel is required, typically causing a flame-type heater to be bulky and less aesthetically pleasing than electric designs. This is especially true if the heater is adapted for extended use. Similarly, the inconvenience of monitoring fuel consumption and replacing fuel containers is a significant disadvantage of portable heaters which use a flame.
Traditional electric heaters do not present the same disadvantages as combustion-type heaters, but instead present alternative problems. In particular, traditional electric heaters are slow to heat, making rapid liquid heating of even small amounts of liquid nearly impossible. Similarly, the heating element, once heated, remains hot until the heat has dissipated into the environment, causing the liquid to continue to heat even after the heater has been turned off.
The present invention combines the safety of an electric heater with the rapid heating and instantaneous shut-off of a combustion flame device.